houkai3rdfandomcom-20200213-history
3.3 Herrscher of Reason
3.3 of Reason After registering for a player to participate in the V3.3 Beta Test for a while The chosen person will receive an important email to access specific areas of these groups, along with the rules that every People have to follow to be orderly. Not to waste time, let's see what Patch 3.3 is coming up on August 15! Void Drifter's Core Normal attack is a long-range shot. A total of 4 times. The combo will hold 1 time to call the spear out to attack. (Can continue to use normal attacks) Each time you use combo, the hasher gauge will increase (ending 1 combo, the gauge will increase by 1 tube). If the gauge is full, she will not be stunned. Can move until the gauge is reduced to 0 or switch to switch, but while the stun attached will explode around a wide range, causing enemies who are stun as well. Every time the last normal attack The skill to dodge or swap the existing Hesher gauge tubes will be reduced and the Ultimate Set will look like creating a dimension that overlays and deals heavy damage to enemies twice and severely. All gauges and healers can now be comboed again. QTE activates when enemies are weak. Herrscher of Reason Is the Advent of the Dimensional Break. It is an ice element that changes from other forms of attack. From her long-range firing, she was upgraded to Project Bunny to hit the melee instead of the same body of Yamabuki Armor when using her ultimate. This body will have 4 gauges for charging combos. When there is a gauge, press and hold the attack 1 time. If there are more than 1 gauge, keep pressing the attack repeatedly. Will continue to fire (Pressing a combo like the Goushinnso Memento). This combo charge will fire a bullet-shaped ammunition to drill at the enemy 3 rounds at a time. (Can increase gauges from basic attacks, dodge skills, and ultimate skills) When using the dodge skill, in addition to adding charging combo gauges and also restoring the blood for yourself, it is considered a skill that can be used to survive quite well. As for the ultimate, Project Bunny transforms into a motorcycle for Bronya to ride to the sky and summon a large number of cannons to attack the enemies below to disappear in a glorious eye. The scene changes and increases the charge charge continuously for a short time before disappearing. QTE will work when enemies are paralyzed or stopped. In addition, HOR is also special. When added to Open World mode, Project Bunny can transform into a motorcycle for Bronya to ride throughout the map. In which the motorcycle, when pressed to attack, can drift the car to attack the enemy in a wide range, with a charge dock immediately when entering into the mode immediately 1 channel and therefore the nickname of this body is Bo. That glorious! What will be added in patch 3.3 store In the Umbatts stone shop, some items will be added and the core of the Valkyrie energy core will change to look like a person's lock. Clearly and renamed to the Comet (Yamabuki Armor) and Khor (Valkyrie Bladestrike) cores. The dimensional exchange stores add weapons as well, not just stigma anymore. All 4000 weapons resonance equipment will be needed. The way to obtain this is to convert the weapon image, in which this will be a new system added at the same time, but the transform will have to use a reflector converter. (Can be purchased at the meteorite shop) A total of 10 items per 1 weapon transformation, and if converted, will not receive a Cyston Hong Kai. New mode The Spacetime Factory is a checkpoint that can be detached and co-oped, but requires specific items to open. (Waiting for the real game again) Story Chapter 11 - 1 Heaven Lone Lost Moonlight Prepare to experience the new story that will come together! Battlefield Boss updated. New memories! The upcoming update will come with 3 new bosses, many of which can be seen by the captain, screaming at the things they encounter and screaming for the coolness of New boss that has it all. MHT-3 Pax Is a tank boss that has appeared in the storyline. Chapter 11 is now about to enter the battlefield. Official memory. Prepare to organize a team to wait. Most boss attacks are similar to the story in the story, but there are some skills that have been added and adjusted, but what is clearly added is the laser firing point where the boss will rotate and fire. The red beam all the way makes us have to dodge every time when the bosses come to us. (If the boss is not on the wall, you can also run after the boss) And another position is a nuclear bomb that says the only word that is not to escape is to die, because after the shooting is complete, a mark will appear on the ground, where the nuclear bomb will come down and blow the entire field into support. The way to dodge is to get them to hit both pillars to break or to hide behind the boss instead. It can also prevent blasting. Swimming costume The last part of this article to talk about is the new swimming costume that will come in patch 3.3.This is for the three Valkyries: Rita Rossweisse: Stalker Phantom Iron, Seele Vollerei: Swallowtail Phantasm and Herrscher. of the Void, this work has only beautiful skins All of it, look forward to waiting!